Tentacles of Despair
by Kouji17
Summary: Koro-sensei in this took the place of Monakuma and my favorite E-class rejects are now fighting it out but this time for their survival and not the Earths. Or rather they did and you are hearing it from the survivors of this Massacre. Yes that is correct I did not change it to a final girl story but I did however put my twist on Danganronpa using one of my favorite anime to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**DESPAIR IS HUMANITYS BIRTH RIGHT, HOPE IS HUMANITYS PRIVLIGE, NO MATTER WHICH ONE YOU AIM FOR THE RESULT WILL BE THE SAME. FOR DESPAIR IS THE ONLY CERTAIN THING IN LIFE. THESE ARE THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE WORLD, WETHER YOU LIKE IT TO BE OR NOT. NOW WATCH AS FIFTH-TEEN ROADS CONVERGE INTO ONE. THIS IS WHEN ASSASSINS ARE PUSHED TO AND BEYOND THEIR LIMITS. WARNING DISTURBED SHIT SHALL TAKE PLACE IF THE FOLLOWING WAS NOT ENOUGH TO TELL YOU. NOW BEGIN TO BE BEWILDERED, FOR YOUR MIND SHALL NOW BE DOMINATED BY KORO-SENEIS GREAT DESPAIR FILL TENTACLES OF JUSTICE.**

Buried underneath a pile of rubble was one man, and a voice recorder. "Oh well if I am going to die here I may as well pass the time by listening to this?" the man asked himself as he pressed the play button. Hell my name is Rio Nakamura and this is the story of how I and my four comrades walked up to the iron vault door. It started with sixteen of us and now we are down to only five. Twelve gruesome deaths and we have finally earned their freedom.

We were soaked in the blood of someone who was supposed to be our friend. But after facing off with the human embodiment of despair itself, there came one last thing. Now with the key in my hand I let us out and our memories of this place with us. As the five of us walked out of this prison one last thought of this place came to my mind. "Hope Peek high, I did not know it when I woke up here, but that name was going to be a lot more than just ironic." I thought this as we saw sunlight for the first time in what felt like forever. "What you are about to hear is the story of the end class." The young female voice said. "If you are listening to this then all I can say is I wish the best of luck to you while you are here." Nakamura said as she sighed. "Now this is the beginning of our end." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**DESPAIR IS HUMANITYS BIRTH RIGHT, HOPE IS HUMANITYS PRIVLIGE, NO MATTER WHICH ONE YOU AIM FOR THE RESULT WILL BE THE SAME. FOR DESPAIR IS THE ONLY CERTAIN THING IN LIFE. THESE ARE THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE WORLD, WETHER YOU LIKE IT TO BE OR NOT. NOW WATCH AS FIFTH-TEEN ROADS CONVERGE INTO ONE. THIS IS WHEN ASSASSINS ARE PUSHED TO AND BEYOND THEIR LIMITS. WARNING DISTURBED SHIT SHALL TAKE PLACE IF THE FOLLOWING WAS NOT ENOUGH TO TELL YOU. NOW BEGIN TO BE BEWILDERED, FOR YOUR MIND SHALL NOW BE DOMINATED BY KORO-SENEIS GREAT DESPAIR FILL TENTACLES OF JUSTICE.**

Buried underneath a pile of rubble were one man, and a voice recorder. "Oh well if I am going to die here I may as well pass the time by listening to this?" the man asked himself as he pressed the play button. Hello my name is Rio Nakamura and this is the story of how I and my four comrades walked up to the iron vault door. It started with sixteen of us and now we are down to only five. Thirteen gruesome deaths and we have finally earned our freedom.

We were soaked in the blood of someone who was supposed to be our friend. But after facing off with the human embodiment of despair itself, there came one last thing. Now with the key in my hand I let us out and our memories of this place with us. As the five of us walked out of this prison one last thought of this place came to my mind. "Hope Peek high, I did not know it when I woke up here, but that name was going to be a lot more than just ironic." I thought this as we saw sunlight for the first time in what felt like forever. "What you are about to hear is the story of the end class." The young female voice said. "If you are listening to this then all I can say is that I wish the best of luck to you while you are here." Nakamura said as she sighed. "Now this is the beginning of our end." She said started off their story.

 **NAKAMURA POV**

My head was feeling fuzzy as the darkness was replaced by a red light. My limbs for some reason felt heavy "Urrgh?" I groaned as I slowly woke up in an empty classroom. My outfit was a baggy wool blouse with dress pants and a white dress shirt underneath my blouse. I looked around wandering where I was, however in a few moments I would discover where I was.

"Where the hell am I?" I complained as she walked around the room. That is when I noticed a pamphlet on the teachers' podium.

I opened it up and read the following as it was written in green and black crayon for some reason. "Welcome student to Hope Peek high. In your pocket you will find a digital student hand book. It has a map that will lead you to the gym for a welcome ceremony at Eight-o-clock sharp. P.S GOOD LUCK LITTLE NAKA!" and with that I was stunned.

"Is that my name?" I asked myself this, still to this day I do not know what they did to us. But when we all woke up that day none of us could remember our names, so the names you hear may not be ours. But since these are on our student IDS I assume these are our names. As I was saying I read the note and proceeded to shift through my pockets for the student handbook.

I pulled out from my underwear a black rectangle that turned on. The screen then showed my photo and name "Rio Nakamura?" I read understanding where Little Naka came from. A list of directions came up and I followed them to the gym doors. As I slid the doors open I saw fifteen others waiting for me.

"Great now there are sixteen of us here, anyone else walking behind you." said a girl in a monotone voice with Messy black hair, her eyes were either very light hazel or a light crimson. She was wearing a black hoodie and purple and black checkered kilt. Her name would soon to be know to us as Kirara Hazama.

"Sixteen people wake up in an unknown building for unknown reasons!" this was a fairly… round person? "It is just like a manga I read once!" she had brown hair and her eyes were of a dark brown. She was wearing a T-shirt that said manga for life, and shorty shorts that were not too flattering on her.

"Where were you!" shouted a young man with brown hair and amber eyes. His clothes were a black T-shirt and blue jeans that were too short; both looked very old and faded. "The paper said 8-o-clock sharp!" said the boy who we would later to know as Yuma Isogai.

"Like chill out some of us still have a headache from waking up." said a girl with short green hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a sparkly crimson top and a black skirt. This girl would be known as Kaede Kayano later on in this twisted little game.

"Do you also happen to have amnesia?" said a girl with two black ponytails and purple eyes. She was wearing a grey shirt with track pants. The sad looking thing was also wearing a white lab coat, her name was Manami Okuda

"Yes I do?" I said now even more confused than when I woke up.

"Looks like all of our hunters targets are now in place… bang." she said the last part as she made a gun with her finger and pointed it at me. She had orange hair and green eyes so intense you could not look at her straight. Her outfit was a simple cargo pants and a green tank top, the name to her face was Rinka Hayami.

"Like hell! I'm no one's target!" said a boy with a bulky frame. He had brown hair on top with blonde on the sides; the eyes were a light green. The clothes on him were a simple white dress shirt and old tattered jeans. His name very soon to be discovered was Ryoma Terasaka.

"No shit if I had a hot rod I would run down the crazy bastard who brought us here!" shouted a boy with brown dreadlocks and black sharp eyes. He was wearing what looked like some sort of jump suit… no a mechanics uniform and his name was Taisei Yoshida.

"Like or not our only choice is to play ball." said a boy in a baseball uniform. He had black hair and dark blue eyes, his name was Tomohito Sugino.

"That's right everyone we have to be here for a good reason." This girl had orange hair and light green eyes, but hers were much softer than Rinkas. She was wearing light brown hiking shorts and a green striped tank top, her name was Hinano Kurahashi.

"We can hope there is a reason for this non-sense." said a boy with silver hair and golden eyes, they looked quite feral. His name was Itona Horibe "We need to at least try to consider all of our options." he said.

My eyes then rested upon a girl with beautiful blue hair, with matching blue eyes the color of sapphires. Her dress was a light blue spring dress with a bubble design. "Stop undressing me with those eyes you testosterone lacking pervert!" Nagisa Shiota said covering her whole body with her hands.

"Want to take a picture before I punch your lights out?" a red headed boy with perfectly amber colored eyes said or rather snarled as he pulled Nagisa close to him. His name was Karma Akabane and was wearing red T-shirt with black jeans and a long black trench coat filled with… oh God I hoped it was not drugs.

As I backed up I stumbled into a cute girl with pink hair and blue eyes that reminded me of the Ocean. She was wearing a pair of noise canceling headphones with a knee high dress. It was colored in a silver and light green scheme; the headphones were the same as the dress. She simply tilted her head at me while continuing with a blank stare; her name was Ritsu Ndere (Pronounced mockingly as Ree-Tsundere by the others when they found out her name).

"Do I know you?" said a girl with black hair and amber eyes. When I turned around I saw her face and knew what she felt. It was as if I was experiencing Déjà vu but before I could respond we all heard a screeching coming from the speakers on the stage.

"Testing! Testing! Can you here over this thing?" asked what appeared to be a giant yellow octopus. He had a smiley emoji face and was wearing something that looked like a graduation gown for university. "I know what you are all thinking but no I am not wearing a costume this is my actual body." he said waving his tentacles up and down in front of his gown. "I am your sole teacher and faculty member here at Hope Peek high." The Octopus said snickering at our bewildered faces.

"As for my name you may call me Koro-sensei." He said adjusting his hat. "And the sole purpose of bringing you all here is to watch you all kill each other until one remains standing." Koro-sensei said with his face turning pink.

"But as for the specifics I will explain as we go along." He said yawning more for comedic effect than anything I assumed. "In your student books it will tell you all you need to know about this place." And with that he practically vanished into thin air.

After this revelation finally dawned on them fighting broke out. Terasaka and Yoshida started to freak out and punch or kick the walls. Itona joined in but unlike them kept his cool and did precise calm strikes. After a few minutes of this Karma spoke up, angering the two delinquents.

"Will you idiots stop that all you are doing is wasting your energy and our ear drums good health." Karma said sneering at them in disgust.

"What the hell did you say pretty boy!" Terasaka said jumping down from the bleachers cracking the concrete floor beneath them.

Yoshida slid down the hand rails and landed next to Terasaka. "You want to eat dirt or drink toilet water." He said cracking his knuckles. Karma easily flipped them both back into the bleachers.

After that they rushed him both at once and I was dumb enough to get in between them. When I came too I was lying in a bed with Karma and Nagisa both sitting at the end of it. "What happened?" I asked them because at the time my brain was pretty much scrambled.

"You got your ass kicked bro, and then everyone started to take this seriously." Karma said confusing me as to what seriously meant. Also I just now realized what Nagisa meant earlier, I totally look like boy when dressed like this. "After Itona and I carried you to your room the other started searching for exits." he said making me hopeful that we may make some process.

"Oh I see?" I said this sarcastically due to his odd phrasing from before.

He found this funny and continued to explain the situation to me. "Alright check it the three basics are one! Bathing." Karma said nuzzling Nagisa making me question at the time how far they have gone. "Everyone's room comes with a private shower and only girls have locks on their showers." Karma stated making me feel a bit relieved.

"Second! Curfew is from 10 pm to 7 am so we were advised to stay in our rooms and keep the doors locked for well… the obvious." Karma said making me question for the first time since we got their as to whether or not anyone else would kill. "Oh yah referring back to the first one the showers won't work during curfew hours." This did not bother me much.

"Thirdly if you kill a classmate and don't get caught by your fellow peers then you are set free, or as he calls it graduates." Karma said making air quotes at the word graduates. This attitude of his always made me laugh, at the very least you can count on Karma to cheer you up.

This was the end of the first day the total remaining 16 out of 16. But unfortunately it did not end there, for I have many more days of murder and fear to discuss with you listening to this recording.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESPAIR WILL INFECT EVERYTHING AROUND IT. THAT BEING SAID WHAT IF AN INFECTION CAN BECOME A CURE? WHAT IF SMASHING YOUR DELUSIONS WITH DESPAIR IS THE ONLY WAY TO SEE HOPE. BE IT STRANGERS, FRIENDS, OR CLASSMATES THEY CAN ALL BE YOUR ENEMIES. AND YOUR KEYS TO FREEDOM, WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT. SO GO TO A PREP RALLY, THE BIG GAME, OR SCHOOL MASS BUT DO NOT MAKE YOURSELF PUKE ON THE INSIDE FROM THIS FAKE HOPE. FOR IF YOU WISH TO SEE TRUE HOPE… THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN A PICTURE OF IT EARLIER NOW PLAY… BALL!**

 **(DFI = DAY FOLLOWING IMPRISONMENT)**

After that the first tape he found ended, he heard footsteps coming his way. " are you okay sir?" said a man in black padded clothes as he and the others lifted the rubble off of him. He was holding a gun in one hand and stretched out the other to help him up.

"Yes I am, now let's be careful this place has definitely seen better days." He said as his men saluted him and spread out. His assignment here was simple, find any clues as to the survivors of the assignation classroom that was broadcast all over japan. As well as any information as to how that person could have gathered the resources to pull this off.

He made his way to the bedrooms and after a few found one with another recording in it. Like the others before he quickly walked through with his flashlight and checked all draws. When he noticed something underneath the bed shine he got down on his knees and grabbed it. It was another tape; it was taped to the bottom of the bed. He went back to look at the name tag on the door and saw that it read Itona. He put the first recording he found at the entrance in his suitcase while popping in the new one. As he played it he heard the voice of what he swore sounded like that of a senile old man.

Hello there my name is Itona Horibe or as my old school called me, The Silver Berserker. This was on account of my silver hair and my tendency to randomly attack people I saw as weak. How you might be asking I remember that, it is simple. It was not me that remembered it but what was whatever it is inside of me that remembered. The events that I am about to describe to you led to the first death. Although I did not regret what I did at that moment I did afterwards, who knows maybe I could have stopped the killing sooner. Hell I may as well have been responsible for their murders!

 **ITONA POV**

The next few days were depressing to say the least; the layout of the first floor was absurd. In the west wing was the communal bath and everyone rooms. In the north wing of the first floor was the cafeteria and the kitchen. In the east wing was the classrooms, gymnasium, Laundry room, garbage disposal room, and the washrooms.

DFI1

After an, if you could call it a decent night's sleep we all met up in the cafeteria to discuss what to do next after the recent revelations. We all agreed to meet up at 7:30 am although only a few of us actually met up at that time. The people who were already there when I arrived were as follows. The people there were Isogai, Nagisa without Karma surprisingly enough, Akari, and Hinano. The five us were what you would call punctual people, good kids we all were there before 7:30 am. The ones who came next, you could say their sense of time is a bit more flexible they ranged from 7:30 am to 7:45 am. They were Yoshida, Terasaka, Kayano, and Sumire. I would say most kids our age fall into this category. The last ones to come were the ones who tend to dance to the beat of their own drum They showed up from between 8:00 am to 8:15 the latest so far.

"Alright everyone I hereby call to order the first Hopes Peek High Assassination Classroom Joint Strategy Meeting!" said Isogai as he stood up from his seat. "For short form we will call this from now on the HPHACJSM!" he said with Karma saying what I assumed we were all thinking.

"You do realise that sounds like the name of an H-Game company." said Karma as he laughed his ass off. Even I had to admit that I had a hard time keeping it in after hearing him point it out.

"That is enough we need to get serious!" said Isogai as he brought put his student note book on the big table. On it he had the map to the first floor open. "Listen up we need to split up and check both the East as well as the North Corridor. "To be fair we will all search our own rooms as we please later on." Isogai said with all of us agreeing. "Now who wants to be the ones to search the gym." said Isogai.

The first was Sugino which did not surprise me since he was a sports nut. "I think I will have better luck there than over here." he said this fairly nervously, considering he was an athlete and what looked like a good one, I found it a tad suspicious.

"I guess I can go with the jock." Kayano said in a snobbish attitude. I may not have wanted to kill her but damn did I want to slap the smile off her face.

"Sugino is a downer so I am going to stay here where the fun people are." Karma said snickering at Sugino.

This got him an ear pull from Nagisa which made him stop to rub his earlobe when she stopped pinching it. "I will help you guys search the gym." Nagisa said smiling as she always did.

"If Karma is going to be here then I guess I can take the gym?" Akari said raising her hand shakenly.

"If this guy is going to be here you know where I want to be." Terasaka said this as he pointed his thumb at Karma.

Yoshida agreed with him here as I expected him to "I am with Terasaka on this." he said this pointing towards Karma as well.

"I guess I have to go with them to make sure they do what they are supposed to do." Nakamura said making both the boys give her the stink eye.

"I will go to the gym as well." I said this still suspicious of Sugino and his sudden 180. Even though everyone else was scared they at least stayed about the same as they did yesterday. I figured at this point that he may know something as well but what I will have to ask him in the gym.

"Alright if no one objects then the rest of us will search here and we will all meet here in the cafeteria at 12." Isogai said as we all nodded in agreement.

We all split into our two groups and went our separate ways. Nagisa and Akari were searching the bleachers together. I was not surprised after all they were somewhat opposites. Nagisa may have been shy also but she at least had a spine compared to her.

Kayano and Nakamura went to look at the stage, while Terasaka and Yoshida searched the other bleachers.

I and Sugino decided to check the gym storage closet that was blocked by the ball cage. "Hey Itona help me lift this cage of balls." Sugino asked me as I came over.

"Just step back and I will lift this." as I said this everyone turned to me with confusion. They all went slack jawed as I lifted it using only my two hands.

"What the hell! Not even I can lift that by myself." Terasaka said as I put it down behind where I and Sugino were. Their dumfounded expressions as I put it down so effortlessly told me I surprised everyone.

"My special skill is being super strong it seems." I said at that moment not wanting them to know the truth. For if they did I feared they all would have turned on me then and there.

"Alright everyone let's get back to work." Sugino said this making everyone go back to their duty area.

While he was opening the door I noticed a photo on the floor. On the photo was Sugino, Akari, and Nagisa; all of them were wearing what looked like the same school uniform. But for some reason Nagisa was wearing the boys' uniform and a vest.

"Are you coming or not Itona?" Sugino asked me as I quickly put the picture in my back pocket.

"Hold your ball pitcher trigger finger." I said as we laughed before going in to expect the tiny room. We checked the P.E equipment to see if any have been used for murder in the past. Not to mention to take inventory for possible murder weapons in the near future.

When were about done this Sugino told me to tell the others that we needed to start heading back. I heard what sounded like the end of a surprisingly pleasant conversation. "Come on Nakamura how can you say ice cream is better than pudding." Kayano said this giving her arm a playful nudge.

"I hate to say this but pudding is served warmed half the time and sweet treats should be cold." Nakamura said laughing before noticing me. "Oh hey what is… oh my phone says it is 11:55 looks like we should head back." She said as she and Kayano closed the closet with the projector. Nakamura however lingered back a few seconds to make sure they locked it.

"Oh come on little Naka no need to be so overly cautious." Kayano said this as she dragged us along. After a few minutes we got to the cafeteria where we all sat down. Fortunately for us some of them made us some miso soup and steamed rice.

The meal was far from balanced or nutritional as an athlete would have preferred. But it was filling at least, and with how hungry I was neither I nor Sugino did not care. After fifteen or so minutes the last of us finished eating and we went over anything new we discovered.

"Alright first let's get started on our food supply." Isogai said standing up as he slammed his hands on the table. "There is more food than we can eat, and at the end of each day it apparently gets restocked." he said this with me unable to believe him.

"How do you know this?" I asked him at the time not believing him till the following morning.

"We know this because the tentacle monster told us." Karma said this as he took a break from kissing Nagisa. Yeah this was those two about 95% of the time while we were stuck there.

"There were no hidden methods of leaving that we could see." Isogai said this as he crossed his arms.

"What about you guys… any luck on your end?" Karma asked Nagisa as he nuzzled her.

"Sorry but none of us could find any exits." Nagisa said half attempting to push Karma away so she could talk.

"Well me and Itona managed to catalogue the gym equipment." Sugino said trying to make it sound like we accomplished something today.

"Well other than that we need to make some ground rules." Isogai said holding up his phone. "First off I propose that we all stay in our rooms during curfew." He said this with one obvious flaw to that rule.

"But the only way to enforce that is with peer pressure." Karma said making Isogai stutter a bit trying to think of a response. "Furthermore I am sure I am not the only one who doesn't give a shit about others opinions." He said this looking around the table.

"I hate to admit it but red is right." Terasaka said leaning back in his chair.

"Yah I agree I frankly do not give a shit about that stupid curfew rule as well." Yoshida said yawning as he put his chin on his folded arms that were lying on the table.

"Okay then what about switching cooking duty and Laundry duty." Isogai said trying to create some sort of order to this chaos. "Obviously only the girls will wash one another laundry." He said trying to not sound creepy in response to the girls giving him dirty looks.

"Yah hate to break it to you dude but the only duty that we need to decide on is who will hold the key to the garbage disposal room." Karma said this as everyone then turned to the human waste disposal Sumire Hara.

"Okay I guess I volunteer?" she said as Karma chucked the keys at her and she nearly dropped them trying to catch them.

After that we all went our separate ways into our own little groups. Nagisa and Karma went to his room for; well we could all guess what they went in there for.

Nakamura and Akari went to one of their rooms to judging by the blush on Akari face. Most likely to do something similar to what Nagisa and her boyfriend were intending to do.

Terasaka, Yoshida, and Sugino went to the gym to play some basketball. I myself spent the afternoon with Hinano in the kitchen trying out a few different recipes.

This was the end of day 1, and it was going to be the final peaceful day here in this hell. Whoever is hearing this then please understand but the first trial it was far too much for me to describe. Hopefully someone else can tell you on how this trial went.


	4. Chapter 4

**DESPAIR IS FOUND AROUND EVERY CORNER OF THIS WORLD. ONE WORD CAN CHANGE IT ALL BUT HOW ABOUT A THOUSAND WORDS. SOMETIMES IT CAN FEEL LIKE THE SOFTEST PILLOW IN THE WORLD. BUT OTHER TIMES IT CAN FEEL THE SAME AS BEING BEATEN BY A BAT. AND THE MATERIAL, SOMETHING THAT IS MEANT TO GIVE US THE BREATHS WE NEED TO LIVE. THIS IS LIKE TOTS NOT COOL, ESPECAILY TRICKING OTHERS. BUT UNFORTUNWTLY THAT IS NECESSARY TO WIN IN THE TOUGHEST OF GAMES. AND IF LIFE IS ONE THING IT IS A GAME, BUT WHOEVER LOSES IN THIS GAME DIES.**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Just a little more over here." They said as they guided their victim towards the gym storage closet.

"Are you sure it is okay for us to be here after curfew?" the victim said blushing.

"Do not worry, no one will see us." The killer said as they pulled them in for a kiss.

As the future victim moaned into the attackers' mouth they grasped their jersey. After a few minutes they broke for air and they collapsed. "One more time please?" they said as they turned their body sideways to look up at what they assumed was going to be the face of their kisser.

But what they got instead was something else entirely. What they got was the attacker's twisted grin before getting a bat to the face.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Just as Itonas recording finished he made his way to the other rooms and after a few more he found another tape. This person appeared to have hid their recording in a plastic bag in the back of their toilet.

The doors name tag read Terasaka and just as before he swapped out the tapes. That is when he heard a deep voice come on the tape.

Hello if you are hearing then I am most likely dead. And if so, all I can say is that he was far stronger than I ever could be. For this reason I tried to kill him, a decision I will regret the rest of my life. Karma was right that the first trial would lead us to others even so I-

That is when he stopped the tape and put it away in his brief case after labelling it like the others.

He then heard footsteps coming towards him. "Sir we found another recording in the kitchen!" said a solider coming in with another tape.

"Alright continue searching this floor and when you are done come get me." said as the solider saluted him before leaving. The tape had a number three on it that is when he noticed that the other tapes had numbers one and two. "It is time to see who ended up dead first." He said as he swapped out the tapes like before.

This is Sumire Hara and what I am about to tell you is the story of the first murder as well as the first trial. Believe it or not this was something so disturbing that I could not even digest what happened. Their deaths as much as I want to say were not any our faults, kind of were. Even though we did not kill them with our bare hands we voted so we are still responsible for taking part in this sick game.

 **SUMIRE POV**

DFI2

It came morning and everyone was gathered in the cafeteria to eat their breakfasts. The first ones were Isogai, Nagisa, Hinano, and surprisingly me instead of Akari. While we were waiting for everyone we made scrambled eggs for ourselves.

When everyone who was the late comers came which was about a quarter of us a concern finally came over me. "Hey has anyone seen Akari?" this when some of the others felt concerned as well.

"You think we should waste our breakfast time looking for her?" Karma asked right before Nagisa shoved his arm off her.

"What the hell Karma!" Nagisa shouted staring daggers at her boyfriend. "She is my friend!" she said before clicked his tongue.

What happened next none of us were expecting Karma slapped Nagisa to the ground? "You are Lucky I ever even took notice of you!" Karma shouted as Terasaka and Yoshida had to pull him away.

"What the hell man!" Terasaka shouted as he and Yoshida were barely able to hold him down.

"Lock him in the gym storage closet!" Kayano said as Sugino fumbled with the keys before handing them to her. Those three dragged a shouting Karma out of the cafeteria as we all checked to see if Nagisa was alright.

"You okay Nagisa?" Hinano asked as she helped her up. Nagisa nodded crying a little as Hinano handed her a handkerchief. "Nakamura let's get some Ice on her cheek." she said as Nakamura helped her bring Nagisa into the kitchen.

But before they could get into the kitchen we heard Kayano scream. That is when we all realised where Akari was. Nagisa started to run towards the gym, where Kayano and the others were heading. "Nagisa don't!" Nakamura shouted as she grabbed hold of Nagisas arm.

"She might still be alive!" Nagisa shouted back as we all could have sworn we saw snakes coil themselves around Nakamura. This is when Nagisa broke free and Nakamura almost fainted, fortunately Itona caught her.

When we all converged onto the scene we saw Karma covered in blood and him shaking an unconscious Nagisa. That is when Terasaka punched him "Get the hell away from her already!" he said after the punch connected.

Koro-sensei then came out of nowhere "Time to start investigating." He said putting tape around the doors entrance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nakamura said as he growled at him.

"After three people find a body you start looking for clues for the trial." He said this turning pink with delight… quite literally. "It is up to all of you to discover who did the deed or else the consequences are dire." Koro-sensei said this dodging Terasaka punch.

"What consequences I thought you said all we had to do was kill to get freedom?" Sugino asked.

"Just like life the road is not straight forward." Koro-sensei said wiggling his tentacles. "Now all will be explained at the trail but for now investigate until I get bored of watching you all." He said drooling while looking at the unconscious Nagisa.

When we saw this I think we all were thinking that someone should be with Nagisa. "I will watch over Nagisa." I said this as Nakamura picked her up bridal style. "I am not that good at looking for clues." I said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks I do not think I could take sitting still right now." Nakamura said as he carried Nagisa bridal style.

After a few minutes of lying down in the infirmary Nagisa finally came too. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." I said as I put a glass of water to her mouth while supporting her head.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked as looking at her surroundings.

"You fainted after we found her body and everyone else is looking for clues." I said as I handed her a glass of water. "You were out for about three hours." This news shocked Nagisa.

"Then we have to hurry before we run out of time to help look for-" Nagisa did not get to finish her statement.

"TIME IS UP! GET TO THE ELEVATER ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE LAUNDRY ROOM!" we heard his scream over the P.A system. I helped support a still shaky Nagisa as we were the second last ones to arrive. We all waited about five minutes for Sugino before he finally walked into the elevator.

"What took you so long?" Yuma Isogai asked sternly as all of us were staring daggers at him.

"Sorry I'm a little nervous after what we saw earlier." He said shrugging at the time looking like he was trying to make an excuse.

As the elevator descended the trial that would decide whether or not a killer would be punished had begun. When you look all around you could see was angry a fearful faces. Well except for Karma, Nakamura, Itona, and Ritsu, they were so calm it was disturbing.

"Alright Kiddos this is how this is going to work." Koro-sensei said taking his seat. "I have based this heavily on parliamentary procedure." He said rubbing two of his tentacles together. "Court will consist of fierce back and forth debate." The monster said turning pink while giggling. "You have to figure out who done in your quote on quote classmate." Koro-sensei said turning to yellow with green stripes. "And if you fail to figure out who done it I axe the person who was wrongfully accused/convicted." He said cackling like a hyena. "And the guilty party will be decided by majority vote." Koro-sensei said standing up. "NOW! IT! IS! SHOWTIME BABBY!" and with him pumping his fist into the air we started.

"So how do we figure out who did killed Akari?" Hinano asked in a shaky voice.

"The best place to start is the murder weapon itself." Ritsu said removing her headphones and putting them around her neck.

"Yes we can be sure that the murder weapon was the baseball bat." Isogai said closing his eyes. "You typical do not clean a baseball bat with blood and someone face!" he said popping his eyes open and making a fist with his right hand.

"Wow genius how long did it take for you to figure that one out!" Terasaka shouted at him.

"Clam down! We have to work together if we want to survive this." Hinano whimpered clearly stressed out by this the most except for a blankly staring Nagisa who was barely standing upright on her own.

"She is right! We need to focus our sights." Rinka said making a square with her hands. "First off who had access to the weapon that killed the target?" she asked as she moved her hands in front of one eye while closing the other.

"Like did we not all decide to leave it up to the baseball dork?" Kayano said making everyone turn to Sugino.

"Wow hold on!" Sugino said as he raised his hands in defense. "Aren't you forgetting like motive? Why would I want to kill her?" he said almost tripping backwards. "Also just because I have the keys doesn't mean there is proof I was even there?" Sugino said moving forward and grabbing hold of the railing in front of him as he leaned forward.

"He is right; I mean we all could have been lying." Karma said sneering at him.

"What are talking about Mr. Red Devil?" Nakamura asked sounding very skeptical and as well as annoyed.

"Well anyone can say they have amnesia, but there is no way to really prove it down here." Karma said laughing. "I mean all it takes is the first person to make up the lie for everyone to start using it." He said barely stopping to laugh.

"Your sick Akabane you know that!" Terasaka said slamming his fist against the railing in front of him making it splinter.

"You know Karma might be right about a few of us." Itona said shuffling through his vests inside pocket.

"What are you talking about?" I asked at the time not knowing the chaos and accusations that would follow.

"I saw this fall out of the ball cage." Itona said showing everyone the photo of Sugino, Akari, and Nagisa. This shocked everyone to say the least, yes everyone that included Rinka and Ritsu.

"So Karma do you and your girlfriend have an explanation for this?" Nakamura asked as Nagisa snapped back to reality.

"I did not know that Nagisa knew them before coming in here." Karma said turning his gaze to Nagisa.

"Karma I swear I have no idea where that picture came from!" Nagisa shouted as she noticed us all looking at her. "Stop it! Stop it please!" she shrieked as she started to cover her ears and bury her face into her knees.

"Well this Nagisa but maybe the other one can tell us the truth." Karma sneered as he walked over to Nagisa. Yoshida jumped in between him and Nagisa causing Karma to stop.

"Why are you telling us a riddle right now?" Yoshida asked glaring at him.

"If you really want to know then let me do one little thing to Nagisa?" Karma said as he shoved Yoshida out of the way.

"Let him do it, this may be the only way to get the answers we need." Nakamura said clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Nagisa get the hell up!" Karma shouted as he lifted her up by one of her ponytails and punched her in the stomach. Nagisa then fell back after he let go and she coughed a few times before passing out. Yoshida moved but stopped when Karma held his arm out. "Wait for it." He said before we heard Nagisa snicker in quite the creepy tone.

What happened next would scare me for the rest of my life. "'Ows it goin bitches who wants to fuck with me this time!" said Nagisa as her eyes now turned silted like snake eyes. "The name is Sho old bean, Genocider Sho." Nagisa said with a twisted grin on her face.

 **HEY GUYS IF IT FEELS LIKE TOO LONG SINCE I LAST POSTED A NEW CHAPTER WELL MY BAD. BUT LATELY MY WORK SCHEDULE HAS BEEN A LOT MORE HECTIC SO I WAS UNABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED. BUT I WILL TRY TO POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS EVERY ONE OR TWO WEEKS IF POSSIBLE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS WHAT UP! JUST SO YOU KNOW FOR ANYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE CLUE ABOUT YUKARI… WELL THAT PROVES THAT YOU CLICKED THIS FOR THE DONGANRONPA HALF. THIS LITTLE TIMBIT WAS FOR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM FANS, ALSO IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS IF YOU PAID ATTENTION TO CHAPTER ONE WHEN I INTRODUCED EVERYONE. NOW IN THE IMORTALS WORD OF KORO-SENSEI, BOOBIES!**

"So good to see you again after so long" Karma said with a sneer.

This new Nagisa started to cackle her head off at what he said. "Looks like you have not changed much pudding." said this new personality as she started to giggle.

"Now tell us was this your handy work." Karma said pointing to Akari portrait with the big red X over it.

"Hate to break it to you old bean but the last time I painted I was young enough to get away with finger painting." she said as nonchalantly as you would expect of someone who does not know the situation their in.

Karma face palmed "I forgot, you two do not share a single memory do you?" he sighed making her laugh. "Is this the first time you woke up since we got here?" he asked receiving a very twisted grin and a slow nod.

"Then how about we catch you up to speed?" Nakamura sighed pinching his nose. "We are all stuck down here and the only way to get out so far that we have discovered is to commit murder and fool everyone into believing you didn't do it." he finished catching his breath immediately afterwards.

"Then why don't ya look towards the baseball freaks bloody love bumper?" she said as she looked through the pieces of evidence.

"What are you talking about?" Okuda said asking shakenly.

"So some else finally acknowledged that?" Nakamura said making everyone turn to her. "The bloody bat was the one found in the gym storage closet." He said in a bored tone.

"All the bats on the wall were covered in blood!" Terasaka shouted as he slammed his hands down on the podium in front of him.

"I think Nakamura means the one with bits of the poor girls' brains on it." Karma said as he just snatched the photo from Sho without a second's hesitation. He then held it up for everyone to see what they were referring to.

"But if the weapon was still there then why did they not get rid of it immediately?" Hinano asked confused as to why he would make such a mistake. "I mean if he had the keys to get in their then why he not took the bat with him?" she asked confused by the evidence.

"Most likely it was because he did not expect us to open that door anytime soon." Ritsu said sighing as she took her noise cancelling head phones off.

"Yeah if I recall I like overheard you yesterday talking about taking on her trash duty detail for her." Kayano said pointing to him.

"What! She asked me if I could take over it for her, but I said no!" Sugino pointed to me. I panicked as I pulled it out of my pocket to show everyone that I still had them.

"Well at least now we know why someone would need to throw a bloody baseball jersey at the incinerator." she said holding up her phone to show everyone the photo she took of the evidence.

"But how the hell could I even open the door! I didn't even have the key to get into the garbage disposal room?" Sugino pressed this question with Nakamura pointing out the other thing in the picture.

"There was also a blood covered baseball, and bloody stich pattern on the on button." He said pointing to Sugino. "So tell me how do you think it got there?" Nakamura asked making him unable to rebuttal.

That is when Nagisa came back to and the serial killer went back to sleep. "What happened to Sugino?" she asked pointing to a nearly broken Sugino.

"And I think I know how it went down." I said getting everyone's attention. "As a proud Doujinshi writer I am the most qualified to paint the scenario for everyone the clearest!" I said as I put my closed fist against where my heart is.

"Alright first thing first, what most likely happened before her murder?" I posed the question to everyone. "Most likely the victim got invited by Sugino for a make out session." This after stating almost everybody rolled their eyes. "Sugino thought that if he killed her he would have a day or two to pin it to Nagisa if the picture is anything to go on." I said pointing to Sugino. "Therefore Nagisa and Karmas show of domestic abuse was the most likely only thing that could have thrown a wrench into his plans.

"But wait the dead body smell would have given it away immediately as soon as someone entered the gym, wouldn't it?" Sugino asked trying to prove his innocence.

"Wrong Sugino, did you forget?" Nakamura asked as he turned to him.

"Forget what?" Sugino asked clearly not getting what she was suggesting, and then it clicked.

"The door is Vacuum Sealed!" I remembered pointing it out.

"Correct! Therefore the smell would not escape until the door was unsealed." He said staring down Sugino. "Also when Koro-sensei said to investigate the murder you said "What consequences I thought you said all we had to do was kill to get freedom?", so tell me why you would feel the need to have asked that?" Nakamura said in somewhat unsure tone.

"What is wrong with your voice?" Karma asked raising an eyebrow. "Do not tell me that you actually think he is innocent?" he asked clearly annoyed by Nakamura uncertainty.

"Well it is just…" Nakamura trailed off into silence.

"Just what!" Karma shouted clearly on the verge of punching him.

"He was smart enough to hide the body where no one would be able to neither smell nor see the corpse?" Nakamura said tapping his chin. "And yet he left such incriminating evidence where anyone of us walking by would have seen it." He said rubbing his temples.

This is when I leaned in to whisper to him "The only reason we are having the trial now is because Kayano suggestion was to lock Karma in the equipment room." I said to her seeing her eyes go wide.

"Your right, you could say Kayano led us to the body." he said in a whisper. But before he could say anything else the teacher spoke up.

"Alright class now is time to place your votes!" and in an instant we all had gags in our moths to prevent us from talking. "No more lolly gagging time to vote ladies and gentlemen." our captor said and our student IDS turned on and a list of names came up.

After a few minutes of Nakamura trying to get his gag off he was told to either vote or be executed. So Nakamura voted and I assume she voted for Kayano. If that was the name she was trying to spell to me using her fingers. But I got to admit, English is not my best subject in school.

"Alright the person voted for execution is… Sugino, little chicklets." Koro-sensei said removing the gag from everyone.

"IT WAS KAYANO!" Nakamura shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Karma asked while everyone looked at me confused.

"The only reason we found the body was because Kayano suggested locking Karma in there after he assaulted Nagisa." Nakamura stating making everyone slowly turn to her with guilt filled eyes. "YOU WERE TRYING TO LEAD US TO NA CRIM SCENE YOU SET UP DIDN'T YOU!" he shouted as he pointed to her.

But when we all turned to look to her she was staring at the ground in silence. She then began to giggle "Me?" she asked before turning into a full blown psychotic laugh. "Damn straight I did bitch; unlike all of you I am more than willing to do whatever it takes for me to see daylight again."

"Unfortunately you just admitted to breaking one of my most important rules in here, no fraternizing between siblings." And with that ran a tentacle through her and disappeared with her leaving a bloody trail before reappearing behind Sugino. "And believe me when I say I hate incest anime, and manga." Koro-sensei said with a dark red face.

"Now he shall be executed according to majority of your wills." The octopus said before dragging him away and us walking five minutes down a passage. Only to see Sugino dressed as a baseball bat and tied up by what appeared to his Jerseys. "Behold what I call bat baiting." and with that baseball bats were fired at him rapidly and no end for about five minutes. At the end he still alive until one last bat was fired from above. As it went down his throat, or what remained of it anyways splitting him in two, costume and all. "Now that is what I call a ball buster!" Koro-sensei said as we saw his testicles fall to the ground. This resulted in his guts and a guy most prized part of his body decorating the baseball bat remains that remained on the floor.

This day is one none of us would forget for today three of us died and the true horror of our situation finally clicked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**DESPAIR IS LIKE A COSTUME WE CANNOT RESIST PUTTING IT ON. EVEN SO WE ARE EMBARRASSED AFTER THE SUN RISES AND ALL RETURN TO NORMAL. THE DELICIOUS TREATS AND SWEETS IF IT GETS HOT THEN THE ONLY THING THAT CAN BE ENJOYED BY ALL IS PUNCH. SO GREAT, SO LONG AS YOU KEEP A COOL HEAD THOUGH. FOR IF IT GETS HOT THEN THE ONLY THING THAT CAN BE ENJOYED BY ALL IS PUNCH. THAT IS IF DRACULA DOES NOT MAKE IT. CAUSE IF SO THE ONLY ONE ENJOYING THIS HOLIDAY DRINK WILL BE SLITHERING AROUND SOON ENOUGH. BUT ENOUGH OF WARNINGS SIT BACK ENJOY, THE TIME TO ASK IT HAS ARRIVED. TRICK? OR? TREAT?**

Just as Sumire recording finished he collapsed from the mental hell he just experienced. "Good God! How many of those kids survived?" hissed underneath his breath.

While he had his face in his hands he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Sir we could not find any more tapes on this floor," said the soldier that came in. "We believe we should move on to the second floor after a nights rest," the man said saluting his boss.

"Good idea, we will make camp outside tonight." said as he packed up the tape and left the room. After they made camp they pulled straws to see who would get first rest and who would be on guard. "I will be on guard duty for both shifts since we have an odd amount of men," he said taking his position. "Besides after listening to that horrific first trial I do not think I even can sleep tonight." said sighing as the men who won first rest started going to sleep.

This was when his second in command Irina Jelavic came up and took her seat beside him. "You know you can't bear this burden by yourself, let us help bear It," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He however slapped it away with a look that she has never seen in his eyes before, fear. "Just the first three tapes alone already almost have me broken… no one else will be putting their sanity at risk," he said making it clear to her that she would have to defy his orders for his own good. After ten hours had passed everyone ate their rations and got ready to search the second floor.

"All right today we start with the second floor," and with that they made their way up the stairs. Like before they divided into three groups, well two groups and one . The two groups took the East, and southwest corner. While this was going on took the game corner in the Northwest corner, his men insisting he could relax in there while looking. While looking through the game room for what was roughly two hours his second in command Irina came with a tape from the garage. But unlike the others the name on this one was covered by thick black oil.

Unlike the others soldiers Irina had no intention of following his orders. Before he knew he smelled her signature sleep flower pollen. Once she was sure he was passed out she started to play the tape.

If you are hearing this then that means that I am no longer here. This means that I am either dead in here or alive outside these walls. But no matter, the point in this was that the amnesia was a blessing for me. For the others it was a curse, but as I had many memories that turn out, I have always wanted to forget. Now listen closely as I tell you the story of how this hallow-hell started.

 **? POV**

DFI 3

This first trial took a seriously toll on everyone and the day after they all just wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately for them Koro-sensei had something else in mind. We all were woken up at 7 am by the TV monitors in our rooms. "Attention everybody get your buts in the gym at 8 am sharp!" Koro-sensei said wriggling his tentacles.

We all grudged our way into the gym just a few minutes or so before 8 am. Let's just say that we lost our appetite after yesterday's blood bath. "Attention my dear students." Koro-sensei said turning pink. "For passing the first trial you get access to the second floor," he said snickering. "Now if I were all of you I would probably go get a bite to eat right about now," and with that he followed it with an ufufufu before disappearing again.

After a few minutes of walking they found that a stairway had opened up in the kitchen/cafeteria. They walked up it to see that the second floor held quite a bit for them. In the East corridor was the art room, Infirmary and a room full of tools and shop projects, which included a few cars. "Hey Nagisa, Sumire so I guess this where Koro-sensei brought you two before." I asked as they both nodded.

"We moved so fast I didn't even realize that he brought us to the second floor."

At the South section of the floor was the next set of stairs. Both sadly and frustratingly though they were sealed off by a metal lock down gate. In the Southwest corridor were five more classrooms and in the Northwest was a game room. And one with a large variety of games to boot, I doubt we would get bored anytime soon in here.

We decided to go to one of the classrooms to discuss who would search where. "I know we are all shaken up after that first trial but we need to start looking around this floor." Isogai said sighing already knowing none of them were in it today. "Come on we need to search three different corridors for this floor."

"Before we do there is something I need to get off my chest." Karma said pushing everyone else metaphorically away. "Now that one of us has committed murder more is certain to follow," this comment set everyone off as arguments started flying left and right.

After several minutes of arguing we split into two groups, more or less. The first group consist of Nagisa, Okuda, Nakamura, Sumire, Isogai, and Hinano. For the second group was the rest of us except for Karma. He decided that he was too good for the rest of us, probably.

Group 1 took southwest and northwest corridors, which was only because Karma wanted to see the East wing. After last time no one wanted to see their awkward domestic dispute.

After five hours or so of looking the second group made their way to the cafeteria. But that is when they realized all the people who normally made lunch were still looking. "So… does anyone know how to cook except Karma?" and of course no one responded.

"Well, don't expect me to make anything for you idiots." Karma said sneering at them. While he made his lunch they all just ate fruit or a sandwich. About an hour later as they were leaving group 1 came down.

Dinner was awkward to say the least that night, but fortunately they had other business to discuss. Both groups exchanged info and like last time no one found anything useful.

DFI 6

Three days have passed since then and hardly any of the anger had subsided. At what was roughly 10 am or so an assembly was called by the monster.

"Hello my darling students!" Koro-sensei said in his overly cheerful tone. "In 5 days from now halloween shall begin." He said not getting any response from them.

"What exactly is Halloween?" Nakamura asked very much on her guard.

"It is a celebration of costumes and sweets, lots and lots of sweets!" Koro-sensei said his tentacles waving around everywhere. "I have left memos in the cafeteria for all of you!" He said disappearing in a blur.

As we were making our way towards the cafeteria we were all somewhat lost in thought. None of us were sure of what to expect from the monster this time. When we got there we saw pamphlets, one in front a seat for each of us.

We sat down and decided to start reading them, after a half hour we smiling quite a bit. Unfortunately it was short lived when we started to wonder what was really planned.

"Personally I think this will be a great way to relax, even if it is for only a few days." Isogai said making everyones worries slip away. This was when we started preparations for this halloween event.

But first we got the costumes we found in the art room. While some of us made our costumes from scratch.

Karma decided to go with a devil costume, to no ones surprise. "Does this costume compliment me or what?" Karma said doing a turn around.

"What costume?" Terasaka said sarcastically making us laugh.

"Like you're one to talk, " Karma retorted back, as Terasaka was in a boxer costume.

"C-C-Can you two please not fight."Okuda said shaking uncontrollably like usual.

"Come now, take it from a real witch, you are not selling the part too well." Hazama said dressed as a belly dancer. "I mean come on, at least you didn't lose a bet where you had to dress practically naked for the next 5 days." She said looking spitefully at Sumire and Nakamura who was still getting changed.

"Give me a break, I had to whet their appetites somehow." Sumire said dressed as a chef. "And besides, the tough guy Itona is now dressed as a kitty." She said pointing to the cat duo.

"Your just jealous that you guys don't look this cool!" Hinano said hugging a blushing Itona who was wearing a cat costume of a different colour.

"Will you guys quite down, we are trying to listen to my music now that you have stopped dressing us." Ritsu said annoyed as her and Rinka were searching through her download list. We decided it would be best to dress them as a pair of DJs.

"Look guys I may be able to mop up your blood and teeth if you fight, but Isogai is only dressed as a doctor." Yoshida said dressed as a Zombie Janitor.

"Hey guys are Nakamura and Nagisa done yet or what?" Isogai said as a confused smile appeared on his bright red face.

That is when we all turned around to see an equally bright red Nakamura and Nagisa came out of the closet in the art room.

"Ok… Nakamura I am already use to Nagisa cross dressing, but I am not use to fake tits." Karma said making an emphasis hand motion around his own chest area.

"I am a real girl! Dumb ass!" Nakamura said dressed up as sailor moon.

"Yeah… sorry about that Nakamura I also thought you were also a boy." Nagisa said unable to look at her after they changed together.

"So Nagisa is a… boy? Nakamura is also… a girl?" Hazama said for the first time shocked. "That means Karma is, gay?" She asked as she and the others turned to Karma.

"So what, I like cute boys… screw you all." Karma said sneering at them. "But at least I didn't dress up like an overly tall child prostituted." He said turning his gaze towards Nakamura.

"I happen to be dressed as Sailor Moon! She is my favorite anime heroine." Nakamura said turning red from embarrassment to red from frustration. "Besides Nagisa is dressed as a… God knows what!" She said pointing to the boy in the black shirt and tight pants.

"I decided to dress as a god of death… while I am wearing this could you call me Ryuk?" Nagisa said blushing hoping they will finally call him by something other than their joking pet names.

And with this we began preparations, but four days later the following happened.

DFI 10

"Hey thanks again for helping me fix this thing." The victim said not noticing the killer grinding their teeth.

"Yeah that's all I'm good for isn't it… pops?" the killer said as they brought their wrench down on the victims face.

And with that you know of my crime, my guilt, and how the peaceful days made the following hell even worse. For now two murders have been committed, I am sorry if any of you are hearing this for the first time. But for those who survived this I truly am sorry for what I put you all through.


End file.
